


Coda

by SakakimaSora



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakakimaSora/pseuds/SakakimaSora





	Coda

Coda  
Seperated words.01

长天放眼怀故国，月出春日三笠山。

错了，划掉重来。

中月。八月十有五。离春天尚远。三笠山，无法定义经纬，但常识表明在隔了一片海的东边。

故国就是脚下这片陆地，人多得就像培养皿里一大坨一大坨团簇在一起不稀释五十倍就难以样方计数的酵母菌。

高中三年第二学期第一个月的最后一个周末，神乐拿到了为期三天的假期。

现在，人在中国。

Seperated words.02

「小姑娘要吃点什么呢？」

「要醋昆布味的包子。」

「……不，这个没有。」

「那就要包子味的醋昆布阿鲁。」

「……」

不遂人愿的事情总是很多。

比如谁的妈妈自记事后不久就去世了。

比如谁的爸爸常年在外脚不沾家。

比如谁的哥哥叛逆期长得超出常识以至于三观塑型错过了最佳时期。

不包括千里迢迢赶回来却仍然一个人过节。

也不包括买不到醋昆布味的包子抑或是包子味的醋昆布。

这根本不算什么。

月见团子食不知味。坚果馅儿月饼里有片硬得要死的胡桃壳。

在过得磕磕绊绊犹如小脑共济失调的生活里，这些应该都会被原谅。

毕竟一个人的时光有那么长。

而脚下的路不可能无时无刻都四平八稳。

Seperated words.03

下雨了。

空气里有股淡淡的酸味儿。也许可能还夹杂着粉尘发霉的味道。

神乐没有带伞。

十厘米金色高跟踩过泥浊的水洼。白底蓝花的雨伞下摩肩接踵。公交站牌孤独地伫立着瞭望前方，尽管末班车半个小时前就已经开走。

过日子就是与福泽挥手作别，收回寥寥数张英世却来不及思考到手的东西生产价值与标牌价格是否相符。

价值规律的平衡位置是一杆永不动摇的秤，人们围绕它上下沉浮。

神乐翻了翻口袋，意识到即便没有雨伞她的日子也仍然有过头。

那可真是太好了。

等雨停吧。

Seperated words.04

浮生无定今日定，一年光阴到此终。

踮起脚，往东看，隔了一片海的陆地，那里发生着很多事情。

谁最亲爱的姐姐和谁最看不顺眼的副长在病房里完婚。谁借着闹洞房的由头冲自己的准姐夫扣下了肩扛式火箭筒的扳机。

有人顶着乱糟糟的银色天然卷扫荡了所有甜品。有人在《婚礼进行曲》响起的时候耳机里漏出了当红歌姬充斥消音词汇的甜美嗓音。

模糊。遥远。想象不出来。就像和自己并无关联。

且不论那个男人是叫芭蕉香蕉或者别的什么，总之他就和现在的天气一样不讨喜。

那些俳句再漂亮，和自己的世界无关的话，果然还是提不起劲去欣赏和赞美。

因为无关，所以无力。

雨声淅淅沥沥，淅淅沥沥。

像三味线。

也许再生动一点就能唱了。

……唱什么？

此身行将弃世去，留愿他生得重逢。

……什么乱七八糟的。

雨丝飘到脸上。

神乐摸了摸鼻尖，她想起假期过后回学校还有场段考。

国文啊……

但愿不要考和歌。

Seperated words.05

「呦，多串君，这是被总一郎君炸过了吗？」

「啰嗦！还有到底谁是多串啦？！」

「银八老师不要再吃那么多甜食了，又会被医生说教的吧？」

「什么？糖分可是银さん我的人生理想耶，你居然要阻止我拥抱我的人生理想吗？意外的心理阴暗啊，新八君，你的眼镜会为你感到惭愧的喔？」

「……一次性释放的槽点太多了完全不知道该从哪里吐起！！那是什么不靠谱的人生理想啊？！我才没有心理阴暗！而且关眼镜什么事啦啊啊？！」

Seperated words.06

漫长。

瞬间来去。

身后这城市的雨，如同生死。

Just we.

啊咧？它为什么会出现在这里？

不为什么。

因为作者突然觉得它的发音很好听。

Seperated words.07

雨停了。

云开雾散。月上中天。

神乐慢吞吞地往家走。

走着走着就难过起来。

果然如果隔得太远，如果没有办法见到，就会忍受不了一个人毫无意义的旅途。

像孩子一样，离开妈妈就会哇哇大哭，幼稚得不得了，又没有办法安慰开解自己。

然后果真就退化成了小孩子，在家门口蹲下，嘤嘤地哭起来。

世界沉默，尔后变得苍白。

Seperated words.08

如若是「羁绊」这种东西，即使横亘着宏阔的空间和时间，应该也不会被打破才对。

……大概吧。

Seperated words.09

「喂喂，China？」

「……干嘛，抖S混蛋。」

「……你怎么哭了？醋昆布被流浪狗抢走了吗？」

「……」

「那是因为什么？」

「因、因为……想不起要考的和歌下一句是什么了可以吗你有意见阿鲁？！！」

「噗，蠢死了……哪一首？」

「……相逢如可换。」

突然噤声了。

「喂喂？没声了？果然你也不会吧哈哈哈蠢材！」

还是没有回音。寂静。

咔哒——

背后的门突然开了。

Seperated words.10

是存在的。「羁绊」这种东西。

不会被打破。不论多远、多长。

Seperated words.11

消失了片刻的声音又从电话里传出来，经过电磁波转化有些微的异样，但听起来异常真切清晰。

「相逢如可换，不辞赴黄泉。

「……即便这样我也必须是上面那个。」

Seperated words.12

门后的人低下头。

「喂，China，抬头看天。」

「大晚上唧唧歪歪吵死了耶，杀了你哟？」

神乐抬头望向天空。

携带电话里的嗓音听起来索然无味，却又要命的温柔。

「今夜の月はとても青いです。」

–Fin–

Sora  
2012.11.14 20：30


End file.
